


Show Time

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [17]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think anyone could have seen this coming. Are either of you wanting to tell the world what's going on between the two of you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the popularity of the Gorillaz is at an ultimate high, but they are second to a popular boy band who just made their claim to fame. In order to regain their spot in the limelight, 2D and Murdoc pretend to date, which causes the media to lose it

They exit the limousine together, fingers laced tightly as they step onto the red carpet. The clicking of pictures being taken is only overpowered by the screaming of their fans.

Noodle and Russel walk ahead, followed by the two men that stay close together.

The band makes their way up the red carpet, and as usual they stop to sign autographs and allow for pictures. The singer and bassist hold hands whenever they can and make sure they are doing so in a majority of the pictures.

When they are about to reach the building, the two men are stopped by an over enthusiastic news women who is holding a microphone. "Well, this is surprising," she grins happily and smiles at her camera man before looking back at the pair, "I don't think anyone could have seen this coming. Are either of you wanting to tell the world what's going on between the two of you?" She smiles excitedly and holds out the microphone to the couple.

Murdoc looks at the women in feigned surprise for a moment. "We'll show you." He looks dead at the camera with a mischievous smirk as he snakes his arm around 2D's waist. He then pulls the other in close and kisses him deeply.

The two kiss for a little longer than what would have been necessary, making sure to move their lips together messily and kiss openly enough so that their tongues can be seen by the camera. At that moment the cheers from the crowd get much louder, and all eyes are on them.

When they pull away, they both smile at the woman before turning to follow Russel and Noodle inside.

As soon as they are in the building and out of the sight of the press, the two pull away from each other, wanting to drop their facade for as long as they are able.

**Author's Note:**

> ah and so ends the dump. I have a few more I need to write still...


End file.
